I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a transversely positionable cross-rail mounted bracket for article carriers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a transversely positionable bracket which is slidable along a cross-rail for vehicle related article carriers. Even more particularly the present invention concerns a transversely positionable bracket movable along a transverse cross-rail for vehicle associated article carriers for supporting articles such as luggage, skis and other articles and having a locking means that is used to secure the transversely positionable bracket to the cross-rail.
II. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,335, issued Jan. 2, 1979, the disclosure of which is included by reference, there is disclosed a vehicle associated article carrier, such as a luggage rack, ski rack, or the like which incorporates certain slidably adjustable brackets therewithin. According to the application the brackets are variably positionable along the length of a slotted track formed in an associated slat of the article carrier.
The brackets of the copending application, generally, comprise an upper section which is disposed above the slat, a lower section which is engageable with the track and slidable therewithin and means for urging a member into locking engagement with a wall of the track. A loop or other opening is provided on the upper section of the bracket to provide a mode of attachment thereto of a tie-down strap for securing articles to the article carrier. The transverse position of the attachment for the tie-down strap is fixed in the aforesaid application rendering it sometimes difficult to secure articles such as skis and bicycles to the top of the vehicle. The present invention as will be subsequently detailed, seeks to overcome this problem.